The Doctor and the Black-Blood Witch
by MysticalYaoiFairy
Summary: After everything is finally over, Crona gets to live the ordinary life he's always wanted! School, friends, even crushes! Only things take a turn when Marie helps him get ready for a dance at the school and Stein decides to make him his! What will happen when Crona's first crush gets a little too... physical with the pinkette? Will Crona's crush end, or will he fall in love?


The doctor and The Black-Blood Witch

By Anika Jorgensen

Crona yawned softly as he walked down the hall with his friends from the academy; Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, and Black Star. He smiled just barely at the loud conversations they were having. He never participated in them of coarse- he was too shy and quiet. But he always enjoyed seeing his friends like this. It was like everything was finally back to normal.

"I'm just saying it doesn't matter if the building has seven pillars, it looks perfectly fine!" Maka's voice.. Crona smiled a bit wider. This was one of the usual topics of conversation with his friends, considering Death the Kid had an obsession with symmetry. "It DOES matter Maka because its an asymmetrical number!" This time Kid spoke, sounding absolutely outraged.

"Honestly, who the hell cares?!" "Now now, Maka. I thought you knew better than to talk like that." Everyone gasped, immediately recognizing he voice. It belonged to Franken Stein, or as they knew him, Professor Stein. Maka blushed just a bit and shrugged, not sure what to say. "Sorry professor!" Crona barely heard her though. He was too busy staring at Stein.

The man wasn't wearing his glasses today. His hair was combed back in a handsome hairstyle and obviously recently cut, a form-fitting formal suit on him that showed every inch of his body to the pinkette.

"Hm~?" Crona gasped and suddenly looked away as he saw Stein's gaze turn to him rather than the others. He'd been caught staring... Crona's face flushed right red as Stein's familiar smirk crossed his lips.

"Staring is a very rude thing to do Crona~" he said before turning and stalking off, his hips swaying very slightly but enough to catch the small boys attention. Why did he feel so... Weird?

"What was that about Crona..?" Maka asked softly, gently patting the boys soft head. He gasped at the contact, having been lost I thought, and immediately flushed red again. "O-Oh, I was just w-wondering why he was dressed so f-fancy today!" Crona stammered out, taking a very small step away from his friends. They all blinked. "Huh?! Don't you know Crona?!"

Crona frowned slightly and shifted his feet. "Know what..?" He murmured embarrassedly, looking down at the floor. "Stupid!" This time Black Star spoke up rather than Maka. "There's a huge party right after class lets out! Everyone's going!"

"A party..?" Crona looked up slightly, then down again in disappointment. "But.. I'm not good with people.. An I have nothing to wear... And no one to take..! And-"

Just then he felt a gently pat on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the smiling face of Mary, one of the death scythes at the DWMA. "Don't worry Crona! I'll help you with the clothes, and you can just stick with me and Stein and you'll be fine!" Crona smiled shyly just a bit and slowly nodded. "A-Alright, thanks!"

"A-Are you sure Mary?!" Crona looked in the mirror in the dressing room, his eyes wide as he looked himself up and down. This outfit.. It had to be expensive... "How m-much is this?!" "It's only ¥15,000, don't worry about it!" Crona's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mary. "Ah ah ah, no buts! You look absolutely stunning in it!"

After she paid for the outfit, she took Crona to a few more stores- shoes, hair products, magazines, and other things were all bought. When they finally got back to Mary and Stein's house Crona flipped down on the couch.

"Now to get you ready for the dance!" Crona's eyes widened. "There's m-more?!" Mary nodded and tugged Crona into the bathroom, smiling happily. She dressed him in the outfit she bought him and slipped on his shoes before styling his pink hair. After about twenty minutes he was told to close his eyes and hesitantly listened.

"Ah!" Crona gasped as he felt the poser brush sliding across his cheek. "M-Makeup?!" Mary simply giggled and smiled. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!"

And finally, and hour later, they were done! Crona sat on the couch and waited as Mary ran off, saying she had to "add the finishing touches to her outfit". After a while he sighed and checked the clock. "Mary?" He called softly, though his answer wasn't from her- in fact, it wasn't female at all!

"Is that you Cro-?" Stein had walked into the room as he spoke and froze. Crona didn't know how absolutely stunning he looked, nor the way Stein's heart skipped a beat when he saw the boy like this.

After a long while Stein finally did something. Only it wasn't speaking, nor simply walking away like usual. He practically ran to the couch and kissed Crona hard, grabbing his face in both hands to hold him still. Crona gasped in shock and instinctively tried to shove Stein away, but of coarse the scientist was much stronger. He picked the pinkette up by his ass and carried him into his bedroom, locking the door and laying the confused and frightened Crona back on the bed, writhing and struggling desperately.

"Shh.." Stein gave another signature smirk before leaning down to kiss Crona again. "I'm not going to hurt you..." Crona was shocked by the tone in Stein's voice. Low, seductive.. Sexy. Definitely sexy. He kinda liked it. "D-Do you need s-something..?" Crona mumbled, blushing brightly.

"Only.. This..." Stein trailed a single skinny finger down Crona's chest slowly. "And..." He murmured as he finally reached his destination: Crona's cock. "This..." He growled, licking his lips as Crona's eyes widened a soft moan left his lips. He'd never been touched anywhere NEAR there before...

Stein shivered at the moan and smirked, the sounds only making him all the more turned on. "Feels good hm~?" He whispered as he palmed Crona's member through his pants, causing a slightly louder moan to leave his lips. "S-Stop.." He murmured, trembling slightly. But.. He wasn't afraid at all. He was EXCITED.

Stein scoffed and leaned closer to the much smaller, pink-haired males lips with a wide smirk. "Now just why would I do that? You seem to be enjoying yourself just fine~" another lick of those perfect, sexy lips sent Crona's heart insane.

"B-But it f-feels weird..." He murmured, looking away from the man on top of him. "It-" he was interrupted by Stein's lips crashing onto his own, his eyes going wide. "Mmf~!" He simply stayed still for a moment before his eyes closed halfway, the small shy boy kissing back just slightly.

"Stein.." He murmured into the kiss, slowly lifting his arms and wrapping them around Stein's neck. "Mmm..." Lost in his lust Stein simply moved down to kiss Crona's neck, sloppily licking and sucking at it, leaving small love bites along the way.

"Ah~!" Crona gave a loud moan as Stein found the sweet spot on his neck, making his hips unintentionally buck upwards against Stein's. The man shivered with pleasure and groaned lowly before starting to suck and bite harder, leaving hickies all over his neck.

"Stein~!" He arched his back as he felt one of the mans hands slipping inside of his shirt, tweaking and tugging at his nipple. "Mmm~!" He licked his lips a bit and gave a loud sensual moan, his closed eyes fluttering from the feeling Stein was giving him. "T-That feels good~!"

He laughed softly and smirked, quickly removing the shirt of Crona's expensive suit and sucking at the untouched nipple as the other was still teased by his hand. "Nn~ ah!" He bucked his hips upward again, this time Stein taking advantage of it by sliding his hand underneath him and keeping his hips off the bed.

Crona gasped softly as he felt Stein begin to grind their hips together, both males hard members rubbing against each other. "S-S-Stein!" The man used his free hand to quickly remove his own shirt before grinding even harder, Crona crying out in pleasure.

"Good boy~" Stein murmured into his ear, before gently nipping at the delicate shell of it. Crona moaned again and shivered once more with pleasure, his soft blue eyes closed as he simply lay there and let the man touch him. He loved every second of it.

"Stein.. W-What's going on..?" He mumbled, arching his back even further. He didn't understand this feeling.. His body was heating up, his pants were rapidly growing tighter, and his limbs were moving on their own. Stein chuckled softly and licked the nipple one more time before whispering "don't worry, this is perfectly normal.." He licked his lips once more before sitting up and tugging off his own dress shirt and starting on Crona's pants.

Crona tried to keep them on at first with a gasp, but gave in when Stein's soft sexy voice whispered "don't struggle.." Soon enough both males were naked, Stein's lips crashing onto Crona's once more. He kissed back passionately and gave a soft lustful mewl, causing Stein to start grinding against him hard.

"Ah~!" He cried out in pleasure into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance, Stein easily winning and overpowering the pinkette beneath him's tongue. The hot make-out session lasted a few moments longer before Stein pulled away again, Crona whimpering softly in need.

"W-Why did you s-stop..?" He murmured, slowly opening his eyes- and gasping as he felt something warm and wet on his member. Stein's tongue. "S-Stein!" He arched his back wildly, closing his eyes again and grasping gently at the sheets.

The man put the head of his member in his mouth and started sucking slowly, though quickly picking up speed. Crona was left panting and sweating as his fingers sifted through Stein's hair over and over and his free hand grasped at the sheets desperately. "I'm g-going to c-cum!" He yelled after a few minutes of sucking and licking, though his words only made Stein add a bit of teeth to the mixture. The feeling drove Crona absolutely insane!

"Stein!" He screamed the mans name one last time at the top of his lungs before cumming heavily into his mouth, the scientist swallowing every single bit of Crona's cum greedily. He slowly pulled his mouth away from the boys crotch and panted softly from how long he'd gone without breath, looking up at Crona an giving him that signature smirk that made Crona's heart go wild.

"You're too cute.." Stein slowly reached up and took his students hand, Crona keeping his eyes closed and simply laying there in a ball of sweaty panting adorableness. "Stein.." He whispered in a shaky voice before falling asleep.

End of chapter one!


End file.
